E95
by Darvan88
Summary: A short story taking place between the games of Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic X. Recently Updated on 9 8 05! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin the story, it appears that _Dr_ _Robotnik's_ name has changed from when I knew it to _Eggman_. In this Fan-Fic, I will call him _Robotnik_. This story takes place after **Sonic and Knuckles**, but before **Sonic X**. Also, I did not know of any of the characters introduced after Knuckles. Therefore, I will not mention _Amy, Rouge, Cream, Big_, or any of _Team_ _Choatix_. This doesn't include _Shadow_, however…

A short story thought up by me. If any body sees anything similar to what they have written, don't blame me as I have not read any Fan Fictions except for one Teen Titans one.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters from any of the Sonic games, Comics, or Series.**

**E-95Σ's Awakening**

Scanning Perimeter……………Done

Chronometer activated.

Scanning Moving Parts………………Done

Scanning Internal Memory……………Done

Opening Containment Chamber………Done

The robot awakened…. And it had no idea why. It searched for its name. Its name was E-95Σ. (The symbol is the Greek letter Sigma)

It moved about the cave. It seemed that whoever had been here, had packed up and moved, but had left the robot and his 'room' behind. Whether he got left behind accidentally or not, he went to go find his master.

Outside the light almost blinded him, but his visual sensors soon adjusted. He walked over to what appeared to be a partially destroyed robot. It appeared to have several small punctures in it, like a load of spikes had hit it from above. It looked at him, and sent out a radio signal to who knows where. E-95 walked onwards as the robot lost its small spark of life. It appeared that there were tracks from a distinct style of shoe all over the place. It scanned its memory banks for any people who wore this type of shoe. It belonged to Sonic the Hedgehog……

**E-95Σ's History.**

Sigma, as he decided to call himself, looked around for more clues. He spotted some orange fur caught on a fence. And another robot had two small holes in its forehead. It appeared that Sonic had not been the only one to have traipsed around the place. He searched his memory banks and found that the orange fur belonged to Tails the Fox, and the small holes must have been made by Knuckles the Echidna. Sigma walked out a broken part of the fence, and headed for the middle of the island.

While walking, Sigma decided to see if he could find out his history from his memory… It appeared he had been created by this fellow called Robotnik after another humiliating defeat at the hands of Sonic. He had been the first of many in a series to defeat Sonic. It appeared that Robotnik had thought him not good enough to be the final model and had locked him away before he could even face Sonic. He decided that he would find this "Robotnik" after he had defeated Sonic, and show him how powerful he had really become………

**E-95Σ's Discovery**

Sigma walked towards the clearing. It appeared that nobody was there. Sigma walked around the perimeter. It saw Tails. It went and hid behind a large boulder. Out of a nearby cave came Sonic.

"Sonic, do we have to do this? It seems wrong to go and provoke Knuckles **again** and fight him just so we can train." said Tails.

"Well, there isn't anybody else to fight now, is there?" said Sonic

"You could just fight me, and we could train that way."

"But that wouldn't be as much fun now, would it?"

"Sonic…"

"**Don't** argue with me Tails. Knuckles is the best fighter around here… except for me, of course."

"Sonic, wait! I thought I heard movement from somewhere near us!"

"I don't care. I am going to Knuckles and you can't stop me."

"But Son-"

"No buts! I am going to fight Knuckles **now** wether you like it or not!"

**E-95Σ Learns**

Sonic walked up the hill, alone, to Knuckles cave. 'Stupid Tails.' Sonic thought to him self 'When is he going to realise that, to eventually defeat Robotnik for good, we have to get better.'

Knuckles was outside his house, throwing boulders around. Sonic sneaked up behind him, and booted him off the edge of the rock he was standing on.

"Oh, so you want a little training, hey?" Knuckles yelled as he stood up, "Don't expect me to go easy on you!" He then picked up a boulder, and threw it at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged, ran past Knuckles, got a good hit in, and kept running. He ran up a wall, changed direction as a boulder was about to hit him, and then ran back down again towards Knuckles. Knuckles was expecting this, however, and sidestepped. He held his arm out and Sonic ran into it. As Sonic lay on the ground, Knuckles said "I have gotten heaps better since we last fought. By the way, where is Tails? He said he was going to come here today and fix up my tele-" Knuckles wasn't expecting Sonic to get up and hit him, but he recovered easily. They kept at this for a good two hours, and then went into Knuckles cave to rest.

Sigma had seen the whole battle, and had recorded their attack patterns. 'This upcoming battle should take me approximately 5 minutes in total' he calculated.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the Sonic characters.**

**E-95Σ Plans**

Sigma walked out into the clearing outside of Knuckles' cave. It decided that it should attack now and get the job over and done with. Except a sound made it hesitate. Then he realised that somebody was coming, and that he had to hide again. Tails appeared in the clearing, looked about, and ran into Knuckles' Cave. Sigma waited for a good hour or two before Sonic and Tails came back out, and both were looking wary. They walked out of the clearing. Sigma followed them, and waited outside of their cave when they entered. He scanned the sounds coming out of the cave:

"Sonic, I checked around the clearing after you left, and I found tracks, sort of like one of the robots Robotnik uses, but, bigger, and it was probably listening in to our conversations. We have to be more careful now." said Tails

"Don't worry Tails, Robotnik moved after the last time we hit him, which means he won't try that again for some time." replied Sonic

"What about the base we hit? Did you explore every last hole?"

"Yeah, I did. What does it matter?"

"I think I saw a hidden door in one of the walls, and something could have been hiding in there."

"Maybe we should go back and check."

"Good idea."

Sigma decided to hide better, and must have done because Sonic and Tails didn't see him. Sonic got ready to go on one of his "speed trips", waited for Tails to do the same, and let go. He raced off at speed faster than any thing Robotnik had ever created. Sigma decided to get ready for turbo mode, and unleash his potentially fast manoeuvring. He rocketed off in the direction of the base, using a more secret method to get there faster…

**Ambush!**

Sonic and Tails walked through the fence where they had got in the first time.

"It doesn't seem like anybody is here, but I suppose after what we did, nobody or no robot would come back." said Sonic.

"Yeah, well, it all depends." Tails replied as they entered the main part of the base. He then said, "The door is around then halfway point, I think. It has been a while since we were here."

"Do you reckon we could find one of those ring thingies? You know, to get the chaos emeralds?"

"Not likely inside of Robotnik's base, but maybe at the Green Hill or even Emerald Hill areas. Maybe we can go find them later."

"Why not now?" asked Tails.

"Because we're still trying to find the robot that created those tracks, stupid."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid. If it wasn't for me, you probably would have been stuck in the Aqua City zone and drowned!"

"Don't get your tails in a twist, okay? We should probably be wary, because there might still be robots around here."

As they spoke, a digging robot appeared out of the ground and proceeded to attack them. Sonic easily dodged it, but Tails got hit and slammed into the wall. Sonic then ran rings around the robot, and then jumped on its head and pulled out a few wires. The robot almost immediately stopped, and Sonic jumped off.

"Tails, Are you all right?" Sonic asked.

There was no reply.

Sonic looked around, found Tails slumped against the wall, with a small trickle of blood from his head running down his neck. Sonic picked him up, and ran back to Knuckles. After all, he was the only other living being on the Island except for Robotnik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and Knuckles**

Knuckles looked at Tails injury. It wasn't too sever, but Tails would have to stay put instead of helping Sonic solve the mystery of the Robot's tracks. Knuckles looked at Sonic, and growled "You'll expect me to help you now, right? Well, you can forget about it!"

Sonic just looked at him, and said "Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles eyes lit up. He looked at Sonic, smiled and said "You convinced me."

Tails looked between the two, and said "You guys look like you can take on anything."

They looked at him, looked at each other, and grinned "Yeah we probably could." they said in unison.

They grinned at Tails, then left and headed towards the base.

"Those two are going to get into a lot of trouble without me." Tails mumbled to himself.

**Back to Base**

Sonic and Knuckles entered through the hole in the fence, and scouted the perimeter. They went in, passing the spot where Tails and Sonic had fought the robot, and continued on towards the middle of the base. It appeared as if, just before Sonic and Knuckles arrived, a robot had walked around.

"I don't remember these being here." said Sonic.

"Yeah, well, you probably can't think much with that small head of yours." said Knuckles.

Sonic was impressed. "That has got to be the best insult you have ever thrown at me."

"Funnily enough it only took me a couple of seconds to think of it."

"Most insults do."

Just then Knuckles threw his fist at the wall.

"Rraargh! Why is it that there is nothing left to fight? We can't have hit everything!"

Sonic looked around, but then alerted Knuckles to what he could see.

Knuckles looked at Sigma, and said "This is going to be so much fun!"

**The fight begins!**

Sigma looked at Sonic first, then Knuckles. It attacked after Knuckles comment, going for him first. Knuckles easily dodged it, however, and sent a punch at the robots head. It hit, but it didn't do anything. "What the..." Knuckles was interrupted mid sentence by a metallic fist hitting his gut. He fell over with a feeble whimper of pain. Sonic, on the other hand, had run rings around the robot, looking for a weak spot. As soon as Knuckles had fallen, however, Sonic ran over to him, picked him up, and ran off. As they were outside the base, Sonic lay Knuckles down, and then ran back inside to deal with Sigma. Sigma was looking around, and had distinguished that sonic had run at full speed, and was trying to get a lock on him, but Sonic had gone outside, and Sigma hadn't yet realised this. Sonic Snuck around the back of Sigma, and aimed a "speed kick" straight at Sigma's head. On an ordinary robot, this would have knocked it's head off, but Sigma had been built to last, so instead of losing his head, he fell over forwards, at a quite rapid speed. Sigma had not been expecting this, but he got back up any way. Sonic said "Tough one, eh? We'll just have to see if you can put up with a repeated pounding!"

Sigma looked at Sonic, and replied, in a quite Robot-type voice with no expression, "This will be the end of you, Sonic."


End file.
